Decorative lights for illuminating indoor and outdoor structures, such as trees for celebrations or holidays, is commonplace. Originally, this was accomplished by wrapping a structure, such as a tree, with string lights. This system and attendant method, however, are cumbersome to install, remove and store and often results in damaged systems. Providing light strings in linear circuits results in a linear system having extensive length to manipulate and wrap. This results in a large amount of wire to be exposed around the branches, detracting from the decorative appearance of the lighted tree. Indeed, the wire of conventional string lights results in substantial exposed wires around the outer perimeter of the tree.